Is That a Euphemism?
by Wulfenlein
Summary: ‘Of all the places in this Godforsaken city, why a bar? Filthy creatures…I swear to the God’s I--’ “Hey, cutie…” -One Shot. Request.-


'Sup, bitches? This is a fan fiction written at the request of _AngelofDemons32_.  
Read the warnings below to know what it s about and what it contains.  
Hope you like it, man. =)

**Series**: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Genre**: Yaoi/Romance  
**Rating**: Mature! (Man secks/ Alcohol)  
**Pairing**: Yami Bakura x Malik  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story. This was simply for fun...!

* * *

_'Of all the places in this Godforsaken city, why a bar?_  
_Filthy creatures...I swear to the God s I-'_

"Hey, cutie…"

A slurred voice caught the attention of a tall, pale man and broke himself free of his own thoughts. Sneering, the man turned and saw a woman that was plastered beyond definition. She leaned against the tall male and smiled goofily.

"How's it hangin'?" Her speech was awful and her breath reeked of alcohol.

The man growled and pushed her away violently. The woman stumbled back a few feet, the sight made the man chuckle sadistically. Though, the act of violence gave him a few disapproving glares from fellow bar goers; Like he cared.

He was there for one reason and one reason only: His Millennium Ring was telling him that somebody in this bar, this filthy, disgusting bar, was in possession of another Millennium Item. Surely getting it from someone in _here_ wouldn't be a plem. The ring was tucked under his striped shirt but the glow could sort of be seen. It pointed to the left, the man followed quickly, pushing back numerous drunks and druggies. The music boomed in his ears and would surely give him a headache later.

Finally, he was led to the person the Ring had directed him to. And there _it _was, the Millennium Rod. It was secured in the belt buckles of it's owner from behind. It bobbed with every dance movement made. Damn, this could he hard.

The next objective was to examine the owner and see if he would be a challenge.

The owner was, without a doubt, beautiful. The tan Egyptian skin, long blonde hair, slim figure, and smooth skin almost threw the seeker off guard. What an effeminate man. He was dancing along to the music with a few people who were most likely strangers to h-

"Excuse me."

Another thought break.  
Before he could say a word, that man, the owner of the rod, was standing before the owner of the Ring. He looked amused, arms crossed and weight on one leg.

"What?" The Item seeker snapped.

Violet irises eyed the white-haired item seeker up and down before he finally spoke. He wore a large grin pably fueled by alcohol. The boy looked a little too young to be drinking.

"I've seen you eyeing my for a while. You've been watching my move from such a far distance. Wassamatter? Too shy to approach me?" You could tell he was trying hard not to slur.

"What's your name?" The seeker asked, ignoring the ridiculous question.

The boy, no older than seventeen, smiled wider and moved a little closer.

"Malik. And...yours?"

"...Bakura." The man named Bakura seemed to answer with hesitation, he knew he'd have to put on an act to get what he wanted.

"You never ans-answered my question, ya know? So tell me Bakura," He paused and brushed his body up against Bakura's, hands resting on the other s hips. Do you like what you see?

It was time to start acting. The stage was set. Enter Bakura from the left side of the stage.

He fashioned a sly grin and ran a finger down Malik's neck, tracing the boy's Adam's Apple. "Yeah, I do." He replied in a low, slow tone.

Malik let out some drunk snicker and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist.

Bakura ran a hand through Malik's hair slowly in return, it was so smooth and well managed.

There was a while of sitting and doing idle talking, Bakura still putting on a good act that Malik had fallen for. It soon came clear to Bakura that he'd _really_ have to get his hands dirty to get the Millennium Rod. He told himself over and over again that it was worth it.

"How about you and I get out of here and go somewhere more..." Bakura tried to think of a word.

"Private? How about my place? It-it s not too far from here."

* * *

Malik stumbled out of the bar and Bakura followed walking gracefully. His hand was grabbed and he was being tugged towards the direction of Malik's apartment.

"Come on~" Malik mused as he walked, Millennium Rod still bobbing with each step and stumble. It was a constant reminder of why Bakura was doing all of this.

The walk to Malik's apartment proved to be short and tireless. The blonde fumbled for his keys and opened the door slowly, he must've lived alone or something. He smirked at Bakura and gestured for him to go inside.

"Nobodies home…you picked a good night." He heard Malik mumble as he walked up the stairwell, shoes clanking loudly. Bakura simply chuckled in reply and followed Malik to wherever he was going. The reached a narrow, dim-lit hallway, Malik pushed Bakura against the wall and pressed his lips to his. Bakura was taken-off guard by the kiss but returned it with false alacrity. His fingers wrapped around Malik's belt loops and kept their waists pressed together. The blonde tasted like alcohol and whatever fruit was mixed in with the drinks. Nevertheless, it was a good taste.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Malik smiled slyly at Bakura with a flushed face and opened the door to his bedroom that was close by. Bakura followed slowly and as soon as the door shut, they started to kiss again. Their lips met and broke with growing passion and clothes started to come off as they blindly backed up.

Malik's rump met with the side of a desk and Bakura pushed him onto it, continuously kissing him on his soft lips. His pale hands slid up Malik's thigh slowly and he received a shaken moan of approval. The white-haired male pulled away from his victim's lips and moved to the area on his neck that wasn't dressed with gold. Malik seemed to _really_ enjoy that. His hands clutched random areas of Bakura's shirt to try and contain the ever-growing pleasure.

"Oh-oh…" The blonde slipped out slowly and sweetly.

Bakura grinned and pulled away from Malik's throat. Malik placed a hand on Bakura's cheek and smiled at him drunkenly. He pulled Bakura a little closer to the point where the silver-haired male had to rest his leg up on the desk. It became to clear to him that the desk wouldn't support the two of them, but Malik wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He pulled Bakura in for yet another wet, passionate kiss, to which he was denied. Bakura wanted to be in charge.

Peach lips collided against tan skin and with quick kisses and nips. Whether it was the many kisses, the alcohol, or both combined, Malik was already extremely aroused. He grabbed Bakura by his shirt and tugged at it like a child asking for attention.

"O-oh…Bakura…" Surprise he even remembered his name, Bakura looked up at Malik and smirked.

"I need it…" The Egyptian boy mused.

"Need _what_, Malik?" Bakura teased.

"…_you_."

Bakura led Malik to the bed that was close by. The Egyptian teen collapsed onto it and Bakura straddled his hips. Malik stared up at Bakura, eyes glazed over from both alcohol and pure lust. The thief leaned down and kissed Malik, which soon turned into a full tongue-on-tongue make out. They both aided each other in getting the rest of their clothes off while trying not to break the kiss.

Bakura sat up and continued to unzip his pants Malik tried so hard to take off. He went slowly, and Malik knew he was being teased.

"D-don t tease me..." He mumbled.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and paused half-way through slipping off his jeans. "Beg for me, and I'll give you all you want." He grinned sadistically.

"Oh…Bakura…please…" Malik moaned with a sarcastic smile.

The jeans came off.

"Fuck me..."

All clothing stripped to the floor.

"_...please_..." A breathless whisper.

Bakura was now fully exposed and so was Malik. He leaned down and lay on top of his submissive partner, bare bodies pressed against the each other. Malik and Bakura met open mouths and got yet another delicious taste of their part-time lover. The only noise in the room was the faint squeaking of the bed, smacking lips, and heavy panting. Bakura sat up and parted Malik's legs, ready to finally get it all over with.

Bakura spat in his hand and quickly coated his member in saliva, not wanting to prepare properly or anything, Malik would be to drunk to care…and Bakura could care less about what the boy felt in the morning.

He positioned his stiff self at Malik's entrance and slowly pushed in. Malik groaned from the pain and yet let seemed like he was enjoying it. Bakura waited before pulling out and thrusting back into the teen quickly but not too roughly.

Soon there was nothing to think about, there was just amazing pleasure. The bed squeaked and hit against the wall repeatedly with each thrust and rock of either bodies. Malik moaned severely loud and even called out Bakura's name once in a while. Bakura clenched his eyes shut and dug his fingers deep into Malik's sides as time went on.

"OH, Bakura…h-harder…" Malik begged, to which Bakura happily complied.

Bakura was sweating profusely, moaning and groaning from the wonderful pleasure between his thighs. Malik was panting and moaning in a falsetto tone. He knew he wouldn't last long, but it was so worth how amazing Bakura was making him feel.

"Oh, GOD, Bakura, please…faster…harder…" He begged with a slur, wanting even more to drive himself to an amazing climax. Bakura growled Malik's name and tried to keep up with his own breathing.

Malik eventually released with loud, delicious moan and his body continued to rock with each thrust. Bakura could feel Malik writing beneath him when he reached orgasm and he, too, arrived inside of the Egyptian.

Malik moaned quietly as he felt the juices fill him on the inside. They both were frozen in position, sweat glistening off of their sleek bodies. Slowly, Bakura pulled out of Malik who hummed softly as it happened. The thief then plopped down beside the Egyptian and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He d subdued the monster, now he had to lure it to sleep, and steal it s treasure.

Malik smiled when he felt Bakura s arms around him.

"Mmm, Bakura, that-that was amazing..." He mused with a wide smile as he closed his violet eyes.

Bakura simply chuckled and nuzzled his face into the back of Malik's slightly dampened hair.

All was silent for, what seemed like to Bakura, forever. The only noises now were the soft breathing of both teens and a breeze blowing from the outside. Both of them were smiling, Bakura from victory, and Malik from afterglow and alcohol.

* * *

The sunrays that peeked through plastic window blinds met Malik s eyes like sharp daggers. He groaned and covered his throbbing head with his pillow. He was trying to analyze all the strange feelings that coursed through his body. His head pounding, fingers burning, ass aching, and this abstract feeling of pleasure. The last thing he realized, oddly enough, was that he was naked.

Reality hit him like a brick. He felt a sickening cold feeling in his stomach, as if his insides froze over. He sat up quickly, hands to his head, and moaned in despair.

"_Shiiiit..._" He cursed under his breath, remembering last night but only in small bits. Looking around and seeing all articles of clothing from last night strewn across the room, he sighed, disgusted at himself.

Slowly, Malik sat up and quickly grabbed his pants, slipping them on simply to keep himself covered at the time.

Another reality brick.  
His rod was missing. He remembered clearly that he had it with him last night. It was tucked in his belt loops. He scrambled around the room, desperately trying to find his precious item.

"Please be here, please be here, _pleeeeaase_." He begged silently. He whipped his head around and looked at the desk as if something shouted 'over here!' .

Malik walked over to said desk after noticing it was completely cleared of all that used to be on it. All the clutter was now sprawled out on the floor beneath the desk. He tilted his head when he saw a small note resting neatly in the middle of the desk.

Rubbing his temple with one hand, he picked up the note and read it. An almost painful chill in his stomach arose again when he read it.

_"Nice Rod..." _

* * *

Man, I hate the way this ended.  
I'm sorry. ;;

I am pleased with all but the ending.

I hope you enjoyed it, AngelofDemons32.


End file.
